Remember
by dark.angels.sacerfice
Summary: Today is Sasuke birthday and he gets a surprise visit. All doesn’t go well when Itachi decides to spend some quality with Sasuke. While there time together Sasuke starts having new feelings. itaxsas
1. Chapter 1

Remember

A.N: sorry about the horrible being. -- I'm not a really great writer but i try 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did Sasuke and Itachi would go at it. LoL

Summary: Today is Sasuke birthday and he gets a surprise visit. All doesn't go well when Itachi decides to spend some quality with Sasuke. While there time together Sasuke starts having new feelings.

Couples: itachixsasuke.

6:00 am

Beep, beep, beep.

A typical morning for Sasuke Uchiha. He had just returned from his mission last night and well things weren't going so well for him. He had returned from the clutches of Orochimaru 2 years ago. Became an ANBU, gained the trust of the village and everyone else again. After that became captain of his team and hell he mange to kill Orochimaru landing him in the hospital for 3 weeks.

Ding dong ding dong

/Argh who the hell comes and visits me this early// as you can tell he was grumpier then usual.

Sasuke arose and walked to the door while tipping over a couple things along the way. As he opened the door he could hear a number a people talking. He paused

/Damm must be fan girls. / he retreated and went back to bed. When he finally got to his room he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Boy do I look like crap." He mumbled walking to his bed. His hair was tied back since he had been too lazy to cut it himself. He had dried blood stains on his ANBU uniform many cuts that where bandaged. He and dirt smudges on his face he conserided taking a shower but sleep was overcoming him.

Ding dong ding dong the bell repeatedly rang and rang. Getting annoyed he got up and finally answered the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled well mostly Hinata just really whispered it and Nejji and Kiba just glared at him. All of them where there the people that he knew and mostly couldn't tolerate.

/ how could I forget my birthday//

Like everyone else Sasuke had an inner Sasuke too. He's a person too you know.

/ Hey don't look at me you're the dope/ inner Sasuke shrugged and walked off to his bed.

/ shut up u didn't remember too// Sasuke scowled.

This was happening while everyone else was asking or suggests what they all should do for his birthday.

"Let's get ramen!"

"He doesn't do that!"

"Forehead girl is right let's go eat somewhere else."

"How troublesome..."

"NO RAMEN!"

"RAMEN!"

An anime style vein popped his forehead. He was starting to think he should have destroyed Konoha while he had the chance.

And the fight continued over ramen or sushi.

As usual the sensei's that where there didn't really care and where watching there students bicker.

/I can't take this anymore/ he slammed the door shut leaving everyone outside in the morning fog. He started to close and lock every window so they couldn't get through. He thought a shower would be good. After a long 20 minutes he could no longer hear the noisy people it was dead silent. Sasuke didn't mind at all he was used to the silence and really en. It was just a day where he got older to think about it he was turning 17.

/maybe I should do something for my birthday/ he thought as he open the door to his bedroom to find no other then Itachi Uchiha sitting on his bed looking at the framed pictures on his desk.

"Happy birthday little brother!" Itachi usual monotone voice mumbled.

To be continued.

A.N: I know the story sucks but please review flames are welcome that's how I heat the fire. Erm more Itachi next chapter

Preview: Sasuke gets new feelings and he doesn't like them one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Remeber 

Chapter 2- Unwanted Feelings...

A.N- I suck XD at this story...you have been warned...

Thanks too...

YoungSasuke- XD thank thank you very much I suck really I am not good at it XD but really thank you

Warnings: Cursing yaoi blah

couples: itachixsasuke don't like its fine flame me all you want its just gonna help me roast marshllows for my bom fire XD

Flamers agian are welcomed

/Sasuke/- tought "sasuke"- talking _"sasuke"_-talking in a falsh back

Summary chapter: Sasuke gets new feelings and he doesn't like it one bit

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy birthday little brother!" Itachi usual monotone voice mumbled.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sasuke yelled preparing for Chidori. Once ready Sasuke ran up to him with full force intending to kill.Itachi just mearly grabed sasuke wrist and then pulled him in an embrace rushing there lips toghter. Sasuke in total shock just stood there with his towel ready to fall off his sleder hips. Trying to push Itachi away from the forbidden kiss yet his arms grew weak and he slowly kissed back. Itachi broke the kiss for some much need air. Yet he couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU SICK BASTERD!" Sasuke yelled launching himself to chock Itachi to death. Tiping over his own feet he landing agianist Itachi with his arms wraped losely agianst his neck while a pair of slender yet strong arms incircled him waist. As they stayed in that postion Sasuke could feel heat raising up to his cheeks.

/What is wrong with me! WHY AM I BLUSHING/ Sasuke started to cruse within his little mind of his espeically at his inner sasuke.

/Hmm today should be VERY intresting/ Itachi was very amussed how sasuke was reacting.

"Hmm foolish little brother as clumsy as ever?"

" SHUT UP I'LL KIL-" sasuke was cut off when he heard a loud voice yell

" OPEN THE DOOR SASUKE-SEME! WHERE CELEBERATRING YOUR BRITHDAY WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

" Look your boyfriend i-" A slap a slap after another after another. It didn't hurt Itachi it didn't hurt him pyshicaly at least. He couldn't help but think about the past at the moment.

/Flash Back/"Aniki can you teach sasuke shurkins to today?" a cute ionnocent sasuke asked " no sasuke its too late go to bed." " But Aniki promised!" whinned sasuke

" Tomorrow"

" Aniki always say tomorow but aniki always breaks his promises to sasuke!" sasuke offended turned around pretending to be fuming a sigh

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight Sasuke?" Adomaticly Sasuke followed Itachi to his room. Lay next to the one he cared about the most.Then Sasuke did something unexpected he kissed itachi on the lips

" Thank you aniki your the best I love you so much" after those words he curled up into the ball close the warmth he called aniki. Yet before sasuke closed his eyes he saw a smile graced on Itachi's face.

/End of flash back/

The slaping stop and sasuke was out of breath.He sat there waiting for his punishment from Itachi and trying to tune out Naruto the best her could

" We are going to spend some quality time today..." was all Sasuke got. Not bothering to change he got up to answer the door. Just like earlier that morning everyone was there and had something to complain to him about.Sakura, Ino , and other manic fan girls gaggoled about Sasuke in a towel and towel alone.

" I'm going to spend time with someone so don't bother me." Sasuke was statified with his answer he didn't tell them anything more then they needed to know but they kept pressing on until once again he slamed the door in there faces.

" HEY SASUKE-TEME OPEN THE DOOR"

" DON'T CALL SASUKE A BASTARD NARUTO!" Geting hit in the head.

Once sasuke got back to the bedroom he saw Itachi didn't move from his spot.

/I feel bad i should apolgize for what i did... Wait WHAT AM I SAYING I SHOULD BEING KILLING HIM INSTEAD OF SAYING SORRY /  
Oh yes and thats when inner sasuke piped in

/ Oh you know you like the kiss/

/No I didn't/

/you enjoyed him being dominate while you where being sasUKE!/  
/ Take that back I can be dominate when I want to/  
/OH YEAH PROVE IT/  
Itachi realized Sasuke had been talking to himself when he started to yell "FINE I ENJOYED IT!" Getting up from his spot he pinned sasuke to the wall and roughly kissed him. Sasuke didn't do anything he didn't know why.  
/ Do i love aniki?..no I hate him... I do right/  
Inner Sasuke appered agian siting on his bed  
/ You love him just deal with it/  
/No its wrong we're brothers! its just wrong disgusting/  
/ Love is love either way you put it/  
/... you aren't helping me figure out my feelings/  
/ Why should I care? I'm just a figment of your Imaganation oh yeah wait me yup when this hell is over nighty night/  
/WHY YOU/  
Lips part and they just stood there in a unconfrontable silnce until sasuke couldn't take it anymore  
"Aniki do you love me?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued?

yes no?

Longest chapter I have ever posted so far!

Character may sound OCC -- oh boy... well ionno if I should continue I'm not sure if anyone likes it XD anyways REVIEW PLEASE! XD I might get a aff account to put a more graphic verison of this story up but I'm not sure..


End file.
